Journals
by The Sunset's Glow
Summary: Twilight and Spike find a Journal with the initials S.S. They search high and low to try to find the owner while finding out some details about S.S.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The sun was setting on the horizon. The sky was a deep purple and the stars started to peek out. It was quiet. At least more quiet than most evenings. Everypony must have been worn out. It WAS a busy day after all. Well, all except one pony was asleep.

"Twilight, what are you doing up? Aren't you sleepy?" Spike yawned and stretched.

"No, I'm not." Twilight was starring into a book.

"Uh….oooookay? What are you reading?" Spike tried to get a better look at the book, but Twilight quickly blocked the cover with her hoof. "Twilight, what's with you? What is it?" Spike tried to look inside the book.

"It's none of your business, Spike. Go back to sleep." Twilight levitated the book higher than Spike could reach with her magic. Spike squinted and read the title.

"Journal? Hey! That's somepony's journal!" Spike pointed out in a disappointed tone.

"Uh, no it's not. You didn't see anything. You must be VERY tired." Twilight said nervously.

"Twilight, what's the matter with you? Who's journal is that?" Spike stood up to Twilight's wrong doings.

With a sigh knowing she had to tell her friend confessed, "Okay, Spike, you got me…" Twilight dropped the book on the ground.

Spike picked up the book and read the inside of the front cover, "Property of S.S. S.S? Who's that?"

"I don't know. I found it on the road at the market this morning. The writer doesn't mention who he or she is."

"Well, what does S.S. say in it?"

"S.S.' last entry was yesterday. I was reading it hoping to find out who this belonged to so that I could return it. S.S. wrote, _My big brother and I have been living in Ponyville for a while now. My little sister, Orange Cream returned from flight camp a little while ago and I hope she'll get used to the fact that my brother and I are the bosses and not her. I've gotten word that my Father has now retired from his position as a Royal Guard in Cantorlot just to be with us. My big sister has also finished her training in Cantorlot and is coming back here to teach. My Mother's concert tour is over and she's also coming back! This is so exciting. I can't wait until…_odd." Twilight stopped.

"What?" Spike asked.

"That's all that S.S. wrote."

"Well, at least we know S.S.' nig sister will be teaching soon. Maybe we can talk to the teachers around Ponyville. There aren't that many." Spike pointed out.

"That's true! Let's go!" Twilight lifted Spike and put him on her back. She opened the door and it was pitch black outside.

"Uhh…maybe we should wait 'till morning." Spike stated.

"Maybe you're right…" Twilight blushed and shut the front door.

"Alright, good night, Twilight." The tired baby dragon yawned as he climbed up the stairs.

"Good night, Spike." Twilight smiled and blew out the candle. The purple unicorn then trotted quietly up the stairs and crept under her covers hoping not to disturb her little friend. As she lay there, her attention was drawn to the stars outside. She stared with amazement at them and thought, _What if S.S. isn't as nice as he or she seems? I hope that S.S. won't be angry with me when I tell he or she that I read it. Maybe S.S. will understand…or maybe not…what if Princess Celestia finds out and…? _Twilight was stirring so much that her bed creaked and awoke Spike.

"Twilight…? Are you okay?" Spike tiredly asked as he walked over to Twilight's bed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't worry yourself like that. It's not good for you. Now, go back to sleep." Spike walked back to his basket and put his pillow over his head thinking if she made any more noise, his pillow would block it out.

"Sorry." Twilight whispered.

And the rest of the night was **much** quieter after that and both of them rested peacefully.

The sun had risen and a bright glow overflowed the library which of course, woke up Twilight Sparkle gently.

"Ugh." Twilight moaned, "Good morning, Spike." Twilight looked over. "Spike? Where are you?" Twilight sought out her friend.

"Down here. I've been awake for hours. You slept like a foal once you calmed down last night." Spike stated from the bottom of the stairs.

"What time is it?!" Twilight suddenly jerked awake and zoomed down the stairs.

"Relax, Twilight. It's Saturday." Spike reminded the nervous unicorn not at all stunned by how fast Twilight got in his face.

"Oh, right." She sighed with relief.

"You ready to find S.S.?" Spike asked with zeal.

"Maybe after I get some breakfast." Twilight stated after hearing the roar of her belly.

"Oh, right. How about we go to Sugarcube corner and get fruit shakes!" Spike suggested.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, but don't you like gems?"

"Yeah! The cakes always treat me to some!" Spike exclaimed in excitement.

Twilight giggled after hearing this.

So, the two walked over to Sugarcube corner as Twilight hummed a happy tune.

"Oh, hello, Twilight!" Mrs. Cake greeted her as they walked in the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Cake." Twilight smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Cake." Spike sat down on a chair.

"What can I do for you both today?" Mrs. Cake asked politely.

"Oh, I'll have a Strawberry shake." Twilight decided.

"Okay, then. Well, Spike, what do you want?"

"Uh, nothing for me, thanks…I'm not feeling my best today." Spike looked at Mrs. Cake with the cutest eyes you ever saw.

"Aw, I know just what you need, hun. You need the best emeralds we got. Don't you worry. I'll be back." Mrs. Cake went into the kitchen.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled.

"What?"

Twilight glared into Spikes soul with disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Okay, so, I found the journal sitting…here! It was right here by the fruit stand." Twilight pointed her hoof to the stand.

"Great! Maybe we should asked anypony if they know anything about S.S." Spike suggested.

"Well, we could give it a try." Twilight walked up to the pony behind the fruit stand. "Excuse me. I don't mean to disturb, but Spike and I were wondering if you know the pony who may have dropped this journal by your stand."

"Hmmm…." The pony thought. "I don't know. I had a lot of costumers recently. Sorry." She replied.

"That's okay." Twilight walked to Spike.

"Did you find anything out?" Spike jumped up and down."

"No…" Twilight sighed and lowered her head.

"What should we do?" Spike asked Twilight as she flipped through the book.

"I think I just may have just found something!" Twilight gasped.

"What? What is it?" Spike got excited.

"Look at the writing!" Twilight showed Spike the book. "This writing is **definitely **not written by a unicorn!"

"You're right!" Spike rejoiced.

"Write that down as a clue, please."

"A clue?"

"Yes, this is a mystery, Spike." Twilight stated.

"Okay, then." Spike wrote it down on Twilight's notepad. "Do you notice anything else?"

"Well….." Twilight kept looking through the book. "Ah ha!"

"What?"

"Look at this, Spike! I found a clue that leads to **two** facts about S.S.!"

"What is it?"

"A feather!"

"So…" Spike was confused.

Twilight sighed, "It means that he or she is a Pegasus. And the color of the feather is white which means…"

"His or her coat is WHITE!" Spike figured it out.

"Yes! Good job!" Twilight patted his head in delight.

"Hey, look!" Spike spotted something.

"What is it, Spike?"

"It says that S.S. likes to go on walks on **Saturdays **in the park!"

"So, he or she must be in the park right now! Come on!" Twilight popped Spike onto her back and ran as fast as she could straight to the park.

"How will we know which one is S.S.?"

"Relax Spike. It's not like there's a white pegasus convention in the park today." Twilight joked around.

"Uh, Twilight…" Spike moaned.

"What?"

Spike pointed to the park.

"Oh, you've **got **to be kidding me." Before Twilight's eyes was a white pegasus convention. Twilight's eyes twitched at the sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no! What do we do know!?" Twilight panicked.

"Maybe we should…"

"I mean, there must be TONS of white pegasi here!"

"Maybe we…"

"I mean, all that research we gathered is basically useless now!"

"Twi-…"

"What are we going to do now!?"

"TWILIGHT!" Spike shouted to get her attention.

"What? No need to shout, Spike."

After smacking himself in the head, he gathered what was left of his sanity and regained his composure and said, "There's one way we could find S.S."

"And what would that be?" Twilight wondered thinking that it would be something stupid.

Spike turned around towards the crowd of ponies and…. "HEY! DID ANYPONY LOOSE A JOURNAL WITH THE INITAIALS S.S.?!"

The crowd mumbled to each other looking odd.

"I guess not…" Spike shrugged.

"So, S.S. isn't here."

"Well, let's look at the book." Spike opened up the journal and flipped through.

"Hay, look at that!" Twilight declared.

"What?"

"S.S. wrote, _I'm not so much of a party girl._"

"Girl? So, she's a filly!"

"Yes, and it continues, _I'd rather be singing to myself in the field at the park, then partying._"

"So…"

"Let's go to the field." Twilight bumped Spike up on her back and rode off.

"It's not like S.S. is here, Twilight. There **are **other things to do in Ponyville.

"I don't know, Spike. I feel like—like-she's gotta be here."

They searched high and low, up and down. They looked in every corner of the field, but they couldn't find S.S.

"See? I knew she wasn't here." Spike lifted his chin and basically patted himself in the back.

"I guess you're right…" Twilight sighed.

"Ahhh-ahh-ahh-ahh-aahhhhh!" a voice echoed through the park.

"What?"

"That must be her!" Twilight jumped into action and Spike followed.

"Wait up!" Spike shouted from behind.

Twilight knew. She knew it in her gut that she was going to finally find S.S. And there right before her was a white pegasus with white, black, and gray hair.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to disturb your singing and it sounded beautiful, by the way, but I was wondering if this was yours." Twilight showed the pegasus the journal.

The pegasus just stared in wonder with no words to say.

"I'm sorry, but Spike and I read some of it only to find you." Twilight stated.

"That's okay. Thanks for returning it. I thought I'd lost it forever." The pegasus replied.

"I'm Twilight. What's your name?"

"I'm Scales, but my full name is Scale Sharps."

"So, that explains the 'S.S.' thing." Spike said.

"Whoa, your pet can talk?" Scales was surprised.

"I am NOT a pet…I am a loyal companion." Spike stood up for himself.

Scales and Twilight started to giggle.

"Sorry." Scales said after calming down.

"That's okay." Spike smiled.

"So, where did my journal lead you?" Scales asked wanting to hear about their day as they walked off.

"Well…." Twilight began.

"We've been all over the place! We went to the market, sugarcube corner, and…" Spike went on and on about their adventure. Scales enjoyed listening. And from that day, those three weren't the same again.

The End…of the Beginning.


End file.
